Common Ground
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: "Demons I get. People are crazy." Famous words from a great hunter and Ari's about to be confronted with just how true the words are. Story takes place during Season Two of Sons and Season Six of Supernatural. Juice/OC with Sam, Dean, Bobby and others. *CONCLUDED*
1. Uncaged

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Uncaged**

"Does the work meet your exacting standards?" I asked Crowley as he inspected the scimitar.

"Perfect work as always. I don't have anything new for the time being." He looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked as I pulled my coat tight around me.

"Just a shame that body is going to be misshapen by the little bundle of joy." He said the last sarcastically before he shook his head again and I laughed.

"My tits are already getting bigger. Juice seems to appreciate it." I smirked before I continued. "Anyway, if you don't need me to do anything else I have to head out."

"Go, be whatever you are now. If I need you I'll find you." I nodded before I walked to my car and got in. I had to run a few errands for Gemma then get to the clubhouse. We had a party to set up.

I had barely made it down the road before my phone rang. I didn't even look at the caller ID before I hit the Bluetooth.

"Hello." I looked in the rearview before I continued.

"Ari, you headin' back?" I smiled at Gemma's voice. She obviously had another errand for me.

"Yep, just pulled out of the diesel yard in Pope. Should be in Charming in twenty." I had an uneasy feeling but just continued on, knowing that the reason for it would present itself soon.

"Good, I need you to do something for me." I rolled my eyes, of course she did. "Stop rolling your eyes and listen. I need you to go to the liquor store and pick up the special stock for the night."

"Ok, but isn't this a job better suited to the prospect?" I asked as I continued my drive.

"Yeah it is but I want you to do it. Then head over to the warehouse and see if the guys need anything." Gemma sounded insistent but it didn't feel right.

"Gem, they're meeting with the Irish today. Wouldn't it be bad form for an Old Lady to show up?" I was getting closer to town and was relieved.

"Not if you're the Old Lady. Just do this." She hung up and I sighed. I was obviously going to the warehouse.

As I drove through town I saw activity in the new store that was opening on main street. They had yet to contact SAMCRO and I figured Clay was going to rectify that soon. As I drove by I saw a man with a lot of tattoos come out the front and almost choked on my tongue when I looked them over. He had "I Kill Niggers" etched on his chest as well as "SS" and the Iron Eagle and on his neck there was another "White Power" symbol. He stopped and talked to a dignified looking man with grey hair and an expensive suit. I didn't even realize that I slowed down until they looked over, that snapped me out of it and I sped up. The last thing I wanted as to gain their attention. I practically sped to the liquor store and took care of the errand before I made my way to the warehouse. I pulled in in time to watch the guys shooting off rounds at targets.

I got out of the car and leaned back on the hood and admired my man as he shot the target. There was something sexy about a man who knew how to use a gun and Juice definitely did. Once they finished Clay, Tig and Juice walked up to the car.

"What are you doin' here Ari? Didn't you have a meeting with King Demon this morning?" Clay asked before he leaned down to give me a hug and I smiled. Ever since the aswang experience Clay was a believer.

"Yeah I finished that. Gem sent me here to see if you guys needed anything. Sorry if I interrupted your deal." Clay looked at Juice who shrugged before Tig put the gun he was shooting in my hand. I took out the clip and checked the slide. "Pretty good, I have a gun source that could get you better shit."

"We may need to meet this source if things don't go well. Want to check out the samples?" Clay asked and I felt my eyes light up. I hadn't been to a range in weeks and missed the feel of it.

"Hell yeah!" I got up and Juice smiled as we walked to the Irishman.

"What's this? I thought this was a private meeting." He looked suspicious and Clay threw an arm around my shoulders.

"She's one of ours. Show her what you have; she'll be trying them out too." I grinned as I looked at what he had spread out on the tailgate. There were the prerequisite AK's but I was interested in the Intratec AB-10s that the guys were shooting. I nodded and the Irishman looked reticent to hand it to me.

"That's a lot of gun for a little girl like you." Juice laughed but hid it with a cough and Clay simply shook his head.

"It's not my sawed off or my Barrett M90 but I think I'll do fine." I took it from his hands and with practiced expertise dismantled and remantled it while he watched before I placed the clip he'd handed separately into the chamber. Once I heard the click I tested the weight and nodded to him before I walked over the makeshift range and waited for Sack to get out of the way. Once he did I tried a variety of shots, concentrating more on head shots and some direct shots to the body mass. There was a kick and a hairline difference between intended target and actual target but my guess was that accuracy wasn't foremost on the customer's minds. Overall an acceptable gun. Later I'd have to call Ezra and see if I could get a hunter's discount on his Uzis. Maybe if I showed initiative Clay would let me a bigger part of the side businesses. Since I didn't work in the garage anymore I needed to find different jobs to occupy my time. Once I did another check of the components I walked to the Irishman and handed the gun back.

"It's pretty good, but I've handled better." I smiled and Clay gave him a look

"Good thing you're not running then, huh girly?" He gave me a condescending look and I just shrugged.

"As long as Clay trusts me I don't need, nor do I want, your approval." I turned and walked toward the range where the guys were setting up to try out more of the guns. I watched as they fired off more rounds and had to laugh when Sack went to change the targets while Chibs and Tig fired off more rounds around him. Clay came up to me when they were done and gave me a paternal smile.

"We're good here. Why don't you go back to the garage and order some lunch? We should be done here in about an hour." I nodded before I glanced over at the Irishmen.

"Want me to call my contact, set up a meeting?" I asked and Clay shook his head.

"Not just yet, go take care of the food and go to the office. Gemma's with the kid today so it's probably backlogged there." I nodded before Clay leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Be safe."

I smiled at him before I walked back to Stevie. Juice was with the rest of the guys in the warehouse so I didn't get a chance to say goodbye but that was ok. I wasn't the clingy type.

* * *

><p>"Gloria damn it!" I shouted as the croweater dropped the box of utensils. Bobby was getting out of the slammer tonight and it was my job as the Old Lady in charge to set shit up.<p>

"Sorry, sorry. Here all fixed." She set the box on the table and I just gave her a steady stare. "What?"

"Nothing... Bianca!" I shouted to another croweater who was busy scrubbing down a table.

"Yeah?" She was one of the good ones, someone who might actually be worth a crow someday.

"I'm promoting you, you take care of the storage room and Gloria can take care of the tables. Also get Kelsey to go and fabreze the dorms. Julie already did the clean up." Bianca nodded and jumped to the task. Gloria looked offended when Bianca handed off the rag but I smiled. I liked commanding my own little army of sweetbutts and croweaters. This must have been what Gemma felt like when she commanded the Old Ladies to do her bidding.

I was in the process of cleaning up in the chapel when I felt strong arms around my mid-section and lips to my neck. I eased back into him and felt those lips curve into a smile.

"Done with the guns for the day Papi?" I asked as one of the hands around my middle started a downward movement.

"Yeah, thought it was about time that we took a break." He placed a kiss to my neck, followed by another and I moaned. Everything he did felt so good.

"I can't, Gem left me with a list of errands a mile long. I still have so much to do." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Even if I couldn't get down and dirty with him, a little makeout session didn't seem so bad.

"Make one of the other Old Ladies do it." He whispered before he kissed me. I kissed him back but stopped him with a hand to the chest when things started to get too heated.

"Sorry babe. You know how it is." He growled but nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. After the party we'll take care of this." He grinned and kissed me again before he moved away.

"Baby, I've been thinking…" His brow creased before he motioned for me to continue. "What do you think of the name Gabriel for the baby? I've been thinking about it a while and it seems right."

"I was thinking he'd have my name, be junior." He draped his hands on my hips and pulled me close again.

"Yeah…that was never gonna happen." I patted his chest and his face fell. "I love you baby and I love your name but I never liked the whole "junior" thing. I was thinking the middle name could be Carlos. Gabriel Carlos Ortiz, how does that sound?"

"Why are you so focused on this name?" Damn it, now I'd have to explain some things.

"It's actually a twofold answer. One, Gabriel means "hero of god" or "man of god" in Hebrew and I know that our baby will be as locked into Heaven as I am. Two, I knew an angel named Gabriel he went out of his way to protect me and sacrificed himself for Sam and Dean. I want to honor him." I saw the understanding creep into his eyes and he nodded.

"It is a good name. We should honor your Dad too. Maybe Gabriel Carlos Robert Ortiz?" He asked and I grinned, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>"When will Bobby get here?" I asked as I sat on Juice's lap by one of the fires.<p>

"Any minute baby. If I didn't know better I'd think you two had something going on." He laughed and I shook my head.

I smiled as I looked around, the party was going great. The croweaters were doing their thing, there were brothers from every charter in a five state radius and we had enough food, booze and "party favors" for five armies. I wasn't going to lie, I was proud of myself for pulling this together and even though I didn't get any praise, I also didn't get any criticism from Gemma either so I must have done a good job.

"What are you thinking about?" Juice asked as he kissed my shoulder. I had decided to dress special for the night so I was in a bright red tank dress with leather leggings and my bitch boots. Juice was very appreciative of the change in wardrobe.

"Nothing, just how comfortable I am here, with everyone." He gave me his trademark smile and kissed me again before he pressed our foreheads together.

"You should be, this is your world now baby." I grinned and kissed him again.

We sat for a little while just talking and taking everything in when a car pulled into the lot. Juice nudged me off his lap and stood as Clay and Tig walked to greet our visitors. Something felt off so I touched my boot top to make sure my derringer and knife were still tucked away, if things went badly I needed to be armed.

"Stay here baby." I nodded and watched while Juice made his way over. Two guys got out of the car and I felt my stomach roll, it was the two men I'd seen earlier at the shop on Main Street. I knew my bad feeling was coming from somewhere. While they talked I walked over to Gemma and we shared a look, she didn't feel right about this either.

"You packing?" I whispered as Tig drew his piece and she nodded.

"In my bag." I nodded, her bag was in her car.

"If shit goes down, get behind me. I'm armed." She nodded again then we were silent as the conversation came to an end and the dignified looking man put a box of cigars at Clay's feet and they dispersed. The one with the tattoos came close to us and almost bumped into Gemma, the way he looked and sounded when he apologized to her sent a chill up my spine, but soon they were gone and Gemma went to Clay while I followed Juice into the clubhouse.

"Baby?" I asked and he turned around.

"I have shit to get for Clay." He looked worried and I went up to him and handed him my phone.

"Call Brad Pent, Dan Quan and Izzy New York. They can dig up shit about anyone or anything. Tell them Agent Singer gave you their numbers." He kissed me before he went deeper into the clubhouse, probably going to the office.

I turned around and saw that the mood had turned a bit sour so I used my Old Lady status to change shit up.

"Who wants body shots!" I yelled and the croweaters knew it was time to do their duty. I presided over the festivities for a few minutes before I went outside again, just in time to see Gemma get in her Caddy. With a quick jog I was at her side. She rolled down her window before I had the chance to knock.

"Need anything sweetheart?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted me to come with you, maybe be a bodyguard." I asked and she laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic, I'll be fine. I'm just going to Jax's to relieve Neeta. Go back to your man, Bobby will be here soon. I need you to run things." With that she had me and I conceded.

"Alright, but could you text me at some point to make sure I know you're ok. Think about it this way, it's not for me it's to keep me calm for my baby boy." She sighed then nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it but you have to promise to keep things under control here." I saluted with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." I waved as she pulled out and went back into the clubhouse to find Juice sitting at the bar.

"Hey Baby." He got up and wound an arm around me as we walked back outside. I snuggled into his side while we stood by the bikes and talked to Chibs and Sack.

Suddenly a car pulled up and we started cheering. Bobby was back! I stayed off to the side and clapped and cheered with everyone as Juice helped him back into his cut before he was enveloped by the crowd and dragged into the clubhouse. As the crowd passed by me Juice took my hand and I joined the procession, proud to be a part of this. Eventually he'd gotten hugs from all of his brothers and he turned to me.

"You are a sight for sore eyes. Shit you got the crow." He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe for a second before Juice clapped his shoulder.

"Ease up now, you don't wanna squish the baby." He held me out at arm's length and looked me over before he clapped Juice on the back.

"Baby? Fuck, I missed everything!" He gave me another quick hug before he was ushered into the clubhouse and I nodded to the two croweaters I knew were his favorites and they came up and he had one on each arm. I smiled as I watched them head to the pool table and I turned to Juice and hooked my fingers in his belt loops.

"What's this?" He asked as I pulled him flush against me and he brought his mouth to mine.

"I believe we have unfinished business…Papi…" I whispered the last against his mouth and he took the hint as he led me through the clubhouse and into a room.

Later that evening I lay in his arms unable to sleep as the sounds of the party stilled and ragged snores could be heard. For some reason a feeling of dread had settled in my stomach and I got up to check my cell. There was a message from Gemma, she'd made it to Jax's safely but the dread was still there so I put the cell away and crawled back in bed with Juice. The feeling didn't go away but being in his arms made things seem better…for now.

**Author's Note:** Ari's back! She won't seem to leave my muse alone and I'm happy about that. This story will take place during Season two and I will be messing with the Supernatural storyline a bit. I want Dean to meet Jax and that wouldn't happen with the original storyline. I also have some plans for Sam and Ari that don't work with the original plans. Please bear with me as I work on it. The first few chapters are going to deal with Ari's place in the club hierarchy and I want to explore her relationship with Gemma. I know that Tara's Gemma's protégé but sometimes I think Tara's not a big enough bitch to take care of some of the dirty stuff so I like to have Ari taking over that shit for her, managing the croweaters is a prime example. I like to think of Gemma as President, Tara as VP and Ari as the SaA or enforcer. She does the shit the others don't want to do and revels in it. I hope you like this new story, I'm trying to figure out if I'll add more of a supernatural element or just keep the human baddies. Remember what Dean said, "Demons I get. People are Crazy."


	2. Post Traumatic

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Post Traumatic**

My cell started ringing on the nightstand and due to years of conditioning I managed to answer on the second ring.

"Yo." I said as I moved to the side of the bed, out of Juice's grasp.

"Hey Ari, did I wake you up?" Jax asked and I chuckled a little.

"Of course you did big party last night. What do you need VP?" I asked as I pulled on my leggings and located my tank dress on the other side of the room…damn Juice really was eager last night.

"Can you come over and watch Abel for a little while? Tara got called in and Neeta isn't coming for a few hours and I have some shit to do." It was a simple request and easy to fulfill.

"Yeah I'll come; I need to stop off at the apartment and get some fresh clothes but I'll be there." I had crossed the room and shrugged into the dress.

"Try for half an hour." He hung up and I picked up my bag from the floor.

"Who was that baby?" I looked over to the bed and saw Juice, barely conscious, looking at me.

"Jax, Tara got called in so he wants me to watch Abel for a bit before Neeta gets there." I walked to the bed and leaned down. I kissed his bolt and he made a half-assed attempt to pull me down. I smiled and moved out of his reach. "You sleep; I'll see you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too." He said before he was out like a light. I smiled down at him before I went out the door and carefully made my way around the prone bodies. I chuckled as I saw Tig asleep on the bar, he obviously passed out in the middle of a 69. I waited until I was out of the clubhouse before I allowed myself the laugh I wanted. As soon as I was done I made my way to Stevie and pulled out, I had a job to do.

I made it to Jax's twenty-five minutes later and knocked on the door. I shifted my bag into a more comfortable position and waited for him to answer. I didn't have to wait long. Jax answered and looked relieved.

"Made it with time to spare. Abel's still asleep but the little man was fussy last night so he'll probably be fussy when he gets up. Tara has some premade bottles in the fridge; they just need to be heated up." I nodded and walked into the house when he moved out of the doorway.

"Got it. If you're going to the clubhouse I'd recommend being quiet. That way you'll be less likely to wind up with a bullet somewhere." He smiled before he kissed my cheek and went toward the door.

"Thanks for the advice. And thanks for watching Abel. I knew I could count on you." I saluted him and closed the door behind him, locking it when I heard his bike start up and start to rumble down the driveway.

I went into the nursery and watched Abel sleep for a bit. He was such a beautiful little boy and it brought a smile to my face thinking of the little boy I'd be bringing into the world. Only instead of a blonde, blue eyed little cherub I hoped my little boy would have dark skin and darker eyes. I wanted him to look just like his Daddy. With that pleasant thought I left Abel to sleep and went into the living room where I opened my bag and took out the book I was reading. I was almost done with it when there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked through the peephole, there was Neeta. I had only met the woman once but I wasn't the least bit surprised that she was early.

"Hello Neeta." I greeted and moved out of the way when she came in.

"Good morning sweetheart. Jackson gone for the day?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he's gone and Abel's still sleeping. You mind if I stay for a little while longer. I never get a chance to spend time with the little guy?" I had actually hoped that she would have come later. I needed practice dealing with babies.

"No, I don't mind. When's yours due?" I looked at her in shock. I wasn't even showing yet and Tara said I had another month or so before I'd even get a bump. "Don't look so surprised, when you've spent as much time around babies as I have you can pick up on the signs."

"I'm only about three months along, closer to four actually." She nodded before she sat at the kitchen table and took out a bible.

"Plenty of time to learn the ropes. I'm guessin' the daddy's a Son." She raised her eyebrows and I nodded.

"The Dad's the club's Intelligence Officer. Mohawk and head tats." She nodded in understanding and I heard the first sounds of fussing from the nursery, "I'll get that."

I went into the nursery and saw Abel sitting up in his crib crying.

"It's ok little man, you hungry?" I picked him up and rubbed little circles in his back while he calmed down. "Yeah, you're hungry. Come on, let's go see Neeta."

By the time we made it into the kitchen, Neeta had his bottle heated up and ready. I smiled in gratitude before I sat with Abel at the table and fed him. Gemma had complained that he was a fussy eater but he downed that bottle and I couldn't help smiling at him. It felt so good to have a baby in my arms. After he was done eating he started to get drowsy again and I took him to the nursery where he fought to stay awake. Eventually he was out like a light and I just stayed in the nursery.

About an hour later Abel was awake and I was handing him toys to play with. He was such a resilient and low maintenance baby that I just fell more in love with him. He gurgled happily and I heard some noise. I touched the gun at the small of my back but moved it away when I saw Gemma enter the room. She didn't say anything as she picked up Abel and cuddled him. It was then that I noticed her face and the way she carried herself…no fucking way…

"Gem, what's wrong Gem?" I asked as I got up. Her eyes met mine for a second and I saw the walls starting to go up but not before I saw a pain I was too familiar with. A pain that had only started to disappear completely. "No…"

She didn't say anything as she moved out and I followed her. I was so focused on her that I didn't hear the bulk of the discussion but the gist was that they were going to St. Thomas. As I was about to follow them out the door Tara stopped me and snapped me out of my search.

"Can you go to Gemma's, get her some clothes?" She asked and I nodded. I'd do anything for that woman. "Don't get anything tight or-"

"She's probably sore, nothing too constricting. I know what she needs Tara." Her eyes widened slightly as I let down some of the walls and let her see just how much I understood.

"You…" She started and I nodded.

"Almost three years ago…" I left her with that and walked out the door.

At Gemma's I grabbed one of her long, loose skirts and a simple top with a cardigan. If she wasn't in shock now she'd be shocky later. After everything happened with Baleal I could never seem to get warm. I had a feeling her bitch heels wouldn't work so I grabbed a pair of flats before I left the house and put the spare key back in the fuse box by the garage. Clay had showed me where it was in case of emergencies and this was one hell of an emergency.

I pulled into St. Thomas and walked in with purpose. My queen needed me and I would offer her any help that I could. I walked into the trauma wing, knowing that Gemma would want things as private as possible. I didn't know how they were going to report this but I had faith that they knew what they were doing. As I turned a corner I saw Chief Unser, now I had a good idea where they were.

"Hey Ari, what are you doing here?" He asked before he glanced down at the clothes in my hands. "I see, Tara's in the room right now, with Gemma."

"Good, she shouldn't be alone." He looked closely at me. "I didn't hear what happened."

"It was a car accident, she's pretty banged up but she'll be fine." He sounded broken up so I decided to let him know how much I knew.

"That's the story we're going with?" I asked and he looked shocked. "You know how one military man can spot another in a crowd? It's the same with survivors, we know each other."

"Damn it. She doesn't want Clay to know." He gave me a pleading look and I placed a hand on his arm.

"Then he won't. I won't do or say anything until Gemma tells me to. I'm going to knock and see if Tara wants me to bring the clothes." I took my hand away and clutched the clothes.

"Good idea, Neeta's around the corner with Abel. I'll let her know you're here." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Chief." I turned and knocked on the door. I waited a few moments before Tara appeared.

"You have the clothes?" She asked and I nodded but clutched them to myself.

"Let me see her. I promise I won't upset her more than she is. Please." I pleaded and she looked back before she gave a curt nod and opened the door.

Gemma was sitting on the bed in a hospital robe staring into nothing. I knew that look… I handed the clothes to Tara and walked to her, kneeling so that I was in her line of sight. It took a few seconds but her eyes focused on me.

"Hey Gem." I said quietly as I gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" She asked as I smiled.

"I brought you some clothes. I figured you wouldn't want your ass hanging out in front of the whole hospital." This brought a slight upturning of lips and I knew it was the right thing to say.

"Your right, I wouldn't." I reached up and took her hand, she squeezed mine in return.

"What happened Gem? I promise whatever you say won't leave this room, I believe we can count on Tara for that too." I looked over and Tara nodded. "I know it wasn't a car accident."

"I left Jax's place last night and this woman got out of her van and started screaming that her baby was choking. I got to the van and it was a doll. I was hit in the head with somethin' I think it was a blackjack." At the mention of the black jack my breath started coming faster. "When I woke up I was chained to a chainlink you can fill it in after that."

"Do you know who?" I asked once I could work past the lump in my throat.

"No. Clay can't know what happened. How did you?" She asked and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I told you about Baleal. One of his favorite tortures was rape, it was the first torture. I don't even know how many times I was raped over those two days. I survived and you have too. Look in my eyes Gemma, we're survivors." Took the hand I was holding and placed a kiss to her knuckles while she nodded.

"I should start her exam." Tara said and I nodded before I stood up and ran my fingers lightly over the side of Gemma's face.

"If you need to talk, want to talk, go shoot shit…anything… Do. Not. Hesitate. I love you Gem." She nodded and I saw her forcibly hold in her tears before I went to the door. Tara stopped me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered and I just went out the door and headed toward Neeta.

I was processing everything when I saw a gurney coming toward me and the familiar cuts. I tried to school my face and put my walls back up by the time the guys got to me. With a deep breath I gave them a smile.

"Hey guys." Juice broke away from the pack and scooped me up in his arms. That one act removed the majority of my tension and I sank into him.

"Hey baby." He kissed me and I had to hold in my tears, damn I needed him.

"Hey, how's Bobby?" I asked as I looked over, smiling when I saw that he looked half dead.

"Better now that you're here darlin'." I moved away from Juice and walked to the gurney. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good, we need you in tip top shape." He smiled before he groaned. "You should have some Vitamin Water and aspirin. It'll clear you up in no time."

"On it." Sack said as he jumped up and Juice came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We have some club shit to do but check in, ok baby?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll check in. Go on, take care of Bobby." He saluted before he kissed me and started pushing the gurney. Tig nodded and Chibs gave me a kiss on the cheek as they passed. I walked further and saw Clay sitting with Neeta.

"Hey Clay." I said as I sat down in a nearby chair.

"Hey yourself. Did you get to see Gemma?" I schooled my face but nodded.

"She's fine, probably going to be jumpy and touchy for a while. Don't take it personally." He gave me a smile as Abel started to reach his tiny baby hands toward me.

"Somebody likes you." I smiled and grabbed him, lifting him in the air while he laughed. I loved that little boy.

* * *

><p>Hours later I was still in the hospital. I'd randomly checked on Gemma a million times and helped her get dressed; wincing as I saw the bruises and cuts that marred her. The reminders were always the worst. It didn't matter how many times she dismissed me, I'd be back. Eventually she wanted me out, so after making her promise not to be alone I left and was surprised to see Luann with one of her girls holding an icepack to the girl's nose.<p>

Juice had called me and filled me in on what was going on with Luann's business. I felt for her, she was being picked on because Stahl was a vindictive hell beast that needed to be brought down a peg, or ten. Now there was also the deal with the piggy thug of a producer…Luann couldn't catch a break.

"Lu?" I asked and she jerked up. I put out my hands in supplication. "Didn't mean to startle you, sorry"

"That's ok, Ari, sweetie. Shit, so much is going on." I nodded and walked up to her.

"What happened?" I gestured toward her girl who, though a little banged up, looked no worse for wear.

"Stupid Jax, I told him to play it cool and he goes busting into Georgie's so they decide to threaten and rough up _my_ girls." She fumed and I sighed. Juice had told me they were going to work intimidation and it looked like they were about as successful in that endeavor as I was at convincing Gemma to let me take care of her.

"Mind if I check her out?" Luann got up and moved as she allowed me to check out her girl's nose.

"Her name's Lyla." Luann supplied and I gently touched the tip of her nose and saw her eyes water. She had to be hurting but she wasn't crying. I could admire that.

"Hey lyla, would you mind telling me how much each touch hurts, just one to ten?" I asked and she nodded once lightly. I touched the tip and got a five, the bridge an eight and she gave me an eleven when I got to the base. "Good news, the nose isn't broken but there's some tearing. I'd have a plastic surgeon look at it, there's bound to be some scar tissue."

"Are you a doctor?" Lyla asked and I shook my head.

"Not in the traditional sense but I've fixed everything from buckshot to broken bones. My name's Ari by the way." I put out my hand and she shook it.

"Lyla." I smiled, there was something about this woman that made me like her. Damn, I must really be getting soft.

I stayed with them as Jax came in and put Luann in her place. A few months ago I would have laid him out for talking to her like that but I was an Old Lady now. I knew my place and stayed in it. I also knew enough to be grateful for all the trust and special privileges I was given. I think the only other Old Lady who could get away with half the shit I did was Gemma and she was the fucking Queen. The doctor came and took Lyla and Luann to get her checked so I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

><p>"So…porn?" I asked and Juice laughed. "Whatever, I defer to the club's judgment."<p>

"You really have no problem with this?" He asked and I shook my head.

"None whatsoever. As long as the only pussy you're getting is mine, we're good." He laughed before he leaned over and kissed me.

"You're all I can handle sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed me while I sat at his side working on my own shit. I'd finished with the paperwork in the garage an hour before and decided that now was as good a time as any to sync up my schedule. I felt my eyelids droop and berated myself. I shouldn't have been tired, there were times in my past when I'd stayed awake a week at a time. Maybe I really was getting soft. I didn't have much longer to deal with it when there was a commotion at the door and the guys came in with a bleeding Bobby.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I got up and cleared a table for him before I did a visual examination of the wound.

"Ambush." That's all they told me and I didn't need anything more. I went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of everclear from the lower shelves before I grabbed Sack.

"Get the big medical bag I have stashed in the storage room." He nodded and rushed while I examined the wound, unwilling to do anything until I got the bag. "Someone should call Tara, I may need some help here."

Juice nodded and went to the other side of the room to make the call while Sack brought me the bag. Once I had it I opened it and took out the pen light, long tweezers and surgical scissors. Once I had those I used the tweezers the pull the cloth out of the wound and cut it away. Luckily the cloth wasn't burned into the wound and I managed to peel it away but not without a groan of pain from Bobby.

"Sorry." I slurred around the pen light. Once I cleared the cloth away I opened the everclear and poured it on the wounds, not even giving Bobby warning. He practically screamed but bit it down as I surveyed the damage. As I watched his blood ooze out I suddenly felt woozy and started to list a little. Luckily Chibs caught me and sat me on the chair.

"Put your head between your knees love. You look ready to faint." I said nothing and did as I was told. Suddenly I was hot and couldn't seem to get enough air. Everything from the day had started to pile up on me and I felt sick.

"Juice!" Clay called and Juice wandered over. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his tension. "Make sure she gets home and eats something. She's no good to us like this."

It seemed harsh but I heard the concern in his voice. Juice started rubbing my back and I turned my face to him. He saw something in my eyes before he rose and helped me up. As we were going through the door he shouted back.

"Can someone bring back my bike? I don't think I'll be back tonight." Someone shouted back in the affirmative and we left. I was already feeling better being out of the clubhouse but it was nothing compared to how I felt when I walked into our apartment. I collapsed on the couch and Juice followed. I watched him as he removed my boots and sat down with my feet in his lap. I moaned appreciatively as he started to rub them.

"What happened in there baby?" He asked as he worked on one of my trouble areas.

"Today has just been one, big, fucked up roll of shit baby. Clay was right though, I haven't eaten a thing. Maybe Gabe's trying to tell me to stop being a fuck up." He stopped rubbing my foot and brought my ankle to his lips, kissing it in a way that felt like worship.

"You aren't a fuck up, but I'll order us some Chinese once we talk this out. You've never been woozy from the sight of blood before, hell you helped extract the slugs from Hayes. Do you think it was a fluke baby? Or do you think you're done with wet work?" He asked and I sighed.

"I think it was a fluke. Today was stressful and I hadn't eaten. I'll be good to go tomorrow. After we eat I think I need to go to bed." I looked at him as he nodded.

"Good plan. Shit there's something on the answering machine." I looked over and saw that there was a light flashing. Juice got up and gently set my feet down in his vacated seat before he hit the "play" button. I gasped when I heard the voice…Dean.

"Hey Ari, thought I would have heard from you by now. I guess that since you were keeping such a big secret you couldn't call me could you? We never were good at keeping secrets from each other…I'm not pissed at you, in fact I think you're the only one I'm not pissed at. Call me; I need to hear your voice. You don't have to worry about keeping me from the life anymore. I'm back in…I lo- call me." Then the message ended and I looked at Juice who was jotting down the number on the pad by the phone. He gripped the paper and turned to me.

"Call him tomorrow; you have enough shit on your plate. You need to eat and get a good night's sleep. I'll give you this in the morning." I looked at the slip of paper then at my man's pleading eyes I nodded as I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Tomorrow." He sighed in relief before he picked up the phone again and ordered Chinese. Tomorrow I'd have another part of my soul back. Tomorrow I'd have my Dean…


	3. Reminders

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own. This chapter is dedicated to DJ Frost, thank you for offering up the inspiration to make this chapter and plot point possible.**

**Reminders**

I woke up a good two hours before Juice had to be to work. I wanted to take care of business before he was awake and this was a good opportunity to do so. Last night he had put the all important slip of paper in the drawer of his nightstand so while he slept I carefully eased open the drawer and took it out. I grinned triumphantly and went out to the living room to make the call. I dialed and waited as it rang four times before Dean answered. I almost cried when I heard his voice.

"Dean here." He sounded much less miserable than he had the last time I heard him…and sober.

"Hey Bro." I took a deep breath and waited for him.

"Shit Ari…it's so good to hear your voice." I wiped my eyes.

"Good to hear you too. I'm guessing you ran into Sam. Fucking prick, I told him to keep you out of it." I seethed and Dean chuckled.

"Be glad he ignored you. Sasquatch saved my life. I wondered why you weren't with him til Bobby filled me in. You could have told me you were having a baby, that's a big freakin' deal Ari." He admonished and I had to wipe my eyes again.

"I didn't want you dragged in again." I said quietly and he sighed.

"I was never gonna be out Ari. Look at you; Bobby and Sam say you're still hunting, still doing shit. It was pretty damn hypocritical of you to want me out when you've been in almost the whole time." I could hear him hit the steering wheel. I must have riled him up if he hurt his baby.

"I'm sorry Dean, so sorry. Ok the news is that I'm having a baby boy. I'm part of another prophesy. I'm the Old Lady to a biker…it's his baby. I still do some hunting and work on fake docs but I also work in the office at Teller-Morrow Automotive and help run the clubhouse. That's about all there is." I said it all quickly and Dean chuckled.

"Office work? Like administrative shit? Why aren't you working in the garage? You're the only one I know that's as good as I am under the hood." I couldn't lie to Dean but he wouldn't like the truth.

"My Old Man and my boss decided it was best if I just worked in the office, less of a chance of injury that way." I said it quietly and it got eerily quiet on Dean's end.

"Your Old Man decided?" He asked and his voice had taken on that dangerous edge. "What gives your _Old Man_ the right to decide what you can and can't do? Since when do you let _anyone _dictate how you live your life? Jesus Christ Ari, it's worse than Bobby and Sam said."

"What did they say? Dad likes Juice; he's behind us one hundred percent." I wasn't ready to think about what he'd said before.

"They said you did whatever this club wanted you to, that you conceded to whatever your man wanted you to. Bobby says you're happy, that he's never seen you happier but he's worried and now I'm worried to. I should be in Charming in about three days. Someone needs to knock some fucking sense into you." There was a lot of heat in his words.

"Dean, can't you just come to see me? I miss you." I pleaded and heard him scoff.

"Oh, I'm coming to see you. I'm also coming to see your _Old Man. _We need to have a talk. I'll let you know when I'm heading into town." He hung up and I sighed. When Dean was riled he tended to think with his heart and act with his fists and he would never back down from a fight.

I understood why he was so angry. He viewed me as the female version of himself, all full of swagger and aggressive confidence. I had to show him that I was still all of that but I had other responsibilities now. I was an Old Lady, Gemma's Lieutenant and I had a baby on the way. I had to adapt to what I was now. To _who _I was now.

* * *

><p>"When's the asshole's brother showin' up?" Tig asked as he stole my fries while we sat at the picnic table.<p>

"His name's Dean and he's should be here soon. He called to ask directions to the garage about an hour ago. You'll know his ride when you see it. It's almost as sweet as mine." I took some fries from Juice's basket and he cut out the middle man by putting most of them in mine. He wanted his boy to grow big and strong and that meant making sure that I ate.

As if on cue I heard that unmistakable sound of the Impala's pipes. I watched with joy as the sleek, beautiful beast came rolling into the lot. There were whistles of appreciation from the guys and I stood. Once I was out of the picnic table I walked briskly then broke out into a run when Dean got out of the car. He looked like his old self in the tight jeans, flannel and the ever-present leather jacket. Once his eyes caught mine he grinned wide and caught me as I flung myself into his arms. Neither of us said anything as we clung to each other. I missed him more than words could say.

"That's enough; don't want those guys thinkin' I'm a sissy." He said as he kissed my head, one of the rare "sissy" things he allowed with me.

"Fuck what they think. I missed you." I clung tighter and felt him smile against my hair.

"You gonna introduce us?" I lifted my head when Juice spoke and nodded, being sure to wipe my eyes before Dean saw. I wasn't as fast as I'd hoped and he lost his smile. I never cried, the only times he'd seen me cry were when Sam died the first time, after I lost everything with Baleal, when he came back from the dead and when Sam died. Compared to those things this was beyond minor.

"You're a crier now?" He whispered indignantly before I put my arm around his waist and took him over to where the guys were standing.

"Guys this is Dean, he's Sam's brother and by extension my brother. Any of you fuck with him you fuck with me. Anyway, Dean let me introduce you to Juice, Tig, Bobby, Half-Sack, Jax and Chibs. Clay's off doing business but when he gets back I'll introduce you to him too." I pointed to each of the guys in turn and Dean just nodded, looking distrustfully at each of them.

"Which one's your _Old Man_?" He said with a healthy amount of venom and I cringed.

"That's me, she's my Old Lady." Juice's voice almost matched his for venom and I felt Dean tense up, not good.

"Then we need to have a talk." Dean moved away from me and drew himself up to his full six foot one height.

"Later, everyone can talk later. You and I need to catch up." I took his arm and tried to tug him toward the clubhouse but he stood his ground and tried to stare Juice down but Juice simply stared back at him.

"He wants to talk Ari, let him talk." Juice said and it was the wrong thing because Dean crossed the distance and got in his face.

"I don't care who you are, what you are or how you feel. You do not treat her like a dog, do not issue commands. You hear me? She isn't a fucking collie trained to jump through your hoops." I walked up to them and pulled Dean away from a very confused Juice. He evidently thought the venom came from something else.

"What the fuck's he talking about baby?" Juice asked as Dean continued to glare at him.

"We'll talk about it later baby. Mind if we go in the clubhouse?" I asked and cringed again when Dean glared at me for asking.

"No problem Ari. You have as much right to be there as any of us. Just make sure he doesn't bust shit up." Jax nodded toward Dean and Dean eased up a bit but he was still pissed.

"Right." I said and nodded to Dean, he gave one last glare before he followed me into the clubhouse.

I sat him down at a table and grabbed a beer for him and a bottle of water for me. I'd only been gone about thirty seconds but when I turned around he had one croweater sitting on the table giving him a long view of thigh and another with her hands on his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"Gloria, Julie, I appreciate you trying to give him a welcome but I need to talk to him. I'll have him look you up later if he's lonely." Both girls nodded and moved away as I set the beer in front of him and sat down.

"Did those girls just move away because you told them to? No catfights, no bitching?" He may not have had experience with sweetbutts but he knew what kind of girls they were just from the look of them.

"Yep, I'm an Old Lady. My word is law to those bitches. They know that if they cross me I can and will send them out on their ass and they don't want that." I took a sip of my water and smiled as I looked him over. He looked good, but I could tell he was hurting. Just how much was Lisa and how much was Sam I didn't know. During his two day drive he'd called and just mentioned that he left to protect Lisa and Ben and I knew it was killing him. I knew that he also noticed that something was up with Sam but he'd tell me what he wanted to tell me when the time was right.

"So what, you order them around and let those apes out there order you around? I don't get this Ari. This…thing isn't you." He took a long draw of his beer and I sighed.

"What was one of the big lessons John taught us Dean? To adapt. You adapt to your surroundings, the weather, the nature of the hunt. That's what I'm doing here. I'm adapting to this way of life. Yes I know it's different but it's not bad." I took another drink of my water and he studied me.

"I'm going to be here for a few days and I'm going to be watching. I won't let these bastards treat my Ari like a damn show dog. You're better than that, stronger than that." I looked down; I didn't think there was a way I could make him see where I was coming from. Luckily I was saved from another tough discussion when Juice and Jax wandered in from outside. Juice brought me the rest of my lunch and sat at my side while Jax took the seat opposite.

"Didn't want your fries to get too cold baby." Juice leaned over and gave me a kiss while Jax studied Dean, who in turn studied Jax.

"See somethin' you like?" Dean challenged and I let out a snort. Jax just shook his head and studied him some more.

"Just comparin' you to your brother, how'd two Calvin Klein models get into the shit you're into?" I had to hold my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. He got asked that a lot.

"How'd a surfer boy become Vice President of a motorcycle club? Shouldn't you be out with some Beach Boys cover band? Bet you do a damn good "Kokomo"." Dean countered and I looked between them. Jax busted out laughing and looked from Dean to me.

"You were right. He's nothing like Sam. He actually has a sense of humor." He slapped the table before he called over a croweater. "A round of beer here darlin' and keep 'em comin'. Be sure to bring Ari water." She nodded and bustled over while Dean gave a considering look to both men before his eyes did a keen sweep of the room.

"So that's how you do things here huh? The men command and the women hop to, am I about right?" I sighed and Juice gave me an "is he serious" look to which I nodded.

"Nobody here does anything they don't wanna do. Right Ari?" Jax looked at me and I nodded, but I knew Dean was just getting started.

"Maybe you don't give 'em a choice." I felt like banging my head against the table, Dean had made up his mind, he was going to fight tooth and nail to defend my honor.

"Dean, just let it go for now and relax. We have good booze, good music and many willing women who would bang you like a screen door in a hurricane. Please let it go, for me." I gave him a pleading look and just before he spoke I shook my head. "Besides you don't really care about how the other people are treated you just don't think that I'm being treated right. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, I'll ease up for now. Where can I get some pie in this place? I feel like I'm going through withdrawals." I snorted and Juice squeezed my thigh under the table.

"I know just the place." I smiled into my water.

* * *

><p>"That was…that was… Did they make it out of cardboard? What the fuck was inside? It sure as hell wasn't cherries." I had taken him to Mike's to "enjoy" the world famous cherry pie. Juice knew that I needed some alone time with my bro so he and Jax stayed behind. There was church tonight so I knew they'd be busy, especially since Luann was starting the move to the new space tomorrow.<p>

I walked with him out of the diner and stopped when I saw a familiar Cutlass pull in. I put a hand to Dean's chest and effectively shut him up and stopped his progress.

"What? Well now, she can play doctor with me anytime." He put on his best flirty grin when Tara got out and started walking toward us, which widened when I walked over and hugged Tara in greeting.

"What are you doing here Ari? I thought you'd be in the clubhouse." Tara was very aware of my schedule and whereabouts. As the other one on "Gemma watch" it was a very good idea for each of us to know the other's whereabouts.

"I'm just showing Dean around town a bit. He wanted some pie." She snorted at that before she gave Dean a cursory glance.

"Dean? Oh right, brother in law. I'm Tara, Ari's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out and he took it, holding on for far longer than was necessary.

"The pleasure's mine sweetheart. I was just telling Ari here I wouldn't mind pl-" I cut him off with an elbow to the gut and Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I should hurry up. I'm just here to pick up some food. I drew the short straw. Call me tonight Ari, we have some…business to discuss. It really was a pleasure to meet you Dean." She gave us both a nod and walked around us while Dean rubbed his side and watched her walk away before he turned on me with eyes full of annoyance.

"Why the hell'd you do that Ari?" Dean asked as we walked toward the Impala. I missed riding in the beast and had insisted he drive. Dean never needed encouragement when it came to the Impala.

"She's the VP's Old Lady, didn't want you doing something unpardonable. Not that she'd drop her panties for you anyway." I gave him a grin as I dashed to the car, laughing as I dodged him. God, I missed him.

I gave him a tour of the town like I'd told Tara I was doing and laughed as he had snide remarks to say about everything. I didn't know what it was but Dean had no love for Charming, he said it reminded him too much of Mayberry, and had even less love for the people in it, me excluded. Eventually it got to the time when church would be getting out and I had to make sure that everything was good, plenty of oil in the barrels, bar fully stocked and croweaters on their best behavior. We pulled in off to the side to give room for the party when I saw Jules light the first barrel. I hit myself on the forehead. I'd introduced Dean to the boys, but I forgot my crew.

"Hey Jules, the others ready!" I shouted as I got out of the Impala and Dean looked over, less agitated because this guy didn't have a cut.

"Sure are darlin', the guys'll be out of church any minute." I nodded before I gave a head jerk to Dean and he followed me. As we were walking he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What's church?" I smiled as I patted his arm.

"I'll tell you later. Jules this is Dean, Dean this is Jules. He's my man Friday, anything I need from protection to a paint job he's my go-to guy. Jules, I've told you about Dean." Jules put out his hand and Dean shook it, looking more comfortable than he had since he'd first met the guys.

"Dean huh? That little girl right there thinks the world of you." I thought Dean would get pissed about the "little girl" comment but he just smiled.

"That feeling's more than mutual. So you work in the garage?" He asked and Jules nodded.

"Hang around too. The club needs me I'm there. Ari needs me, I'm there." I smiled at my favorite teddy bear man. "I should finish with these barrels. Good to meet you Dean."

He gave a nod before he walked to the other barrels and Dean followed me into the clubhouse, giving an appraising look to a croweater on the way in. I just shook my head and went to the bar where our new bartender Tom filled me in on the drink situation and I took mental stock of the croweater roster for the night. While I did that Dean sat at a table with a beer that had been instantly delivered by a croweater, and watched me. Once everything met my standards I sat next to him and he gave me a disconcerting look.

"What?" I asked as I sat back and tried to look casual.

"Nothing, you just look different…more confident…it's freaky." He shook his head. "The only other times I've seen you that confident involved Devil's Traps and Holy Water."

"Well, taking care of the clubhouse, being there for the club…that's what I do now. I still hunt Dean, I just do more behind the scenes stuff." He gave me a look but just sipped his beer. A few minutes later the doors to the church opened and Clay walked out followed by Tig, Jax, Juice and the rest. Those four made a beeline for the table while the others started to drift around the clubhouse. I watched Opie talk to Piney in the corner and made a mental note. I had to introduce him to Dean.

Clay walked to the table and gave me a nod before he started overtly scanning Dean. Dean just sat back and let Clay take stock before he raised an eyebrow. Clay smiled and turned to Jax.

"You were right, he's too damn pretty." This caused the guys to laugh and Dean pursed his lips, expecting this response.

"I may be pretty but I could kick your ass old man." Damn it, there was the bravado but Clay just laughed.

"You could try." He smiled a sneering smile before he turned to me and I understood.

"Clay this is Dean, Dean this is Clay. He's National Charter President to the Sons of Anarchy. We're sitting under his roof." Dean nodded, he'd seen the patch.

"So I guess his word is law. Too bad there's nothing that I like better than breaking a few laws." I literally facepalmed and Tig took a step in front of Clay but Clay waved him down.

"I heard you think we're mistreating our girl there. Ask around, we treat her just fine. She's earned our respect and that's easy. Considering how your brother treated her, I'd say this is an improvement." At the mention of Sam, Dean gripped his bottle hard enough to turn his fingers white but then he relaxed, realizing the truth in the words.

"Anyone up for some pool?" Dean asked as a way to ease the tension and Tig jumped at the offer.

"Rack 'em up pretty boy." Dean slammed his beer before he got up and made his way to the pool table. Juice stopped me along the way.

"You ok, baby?" He asked and I wrapped my arms around his waist sighing as he returned the hug.

"I'm fine, I just wish Dean could understand that the life I'm living now is the one I want." He chuckled a little before he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"He loves you baby, he'll come around." I nodded and moved away as we made our way to the game already in progress.

* * *

><p>"He fucking cheated!" Tig raged while Dean picked up the fifty from the edge of the table.<p>

"I told you we shouldn't play for money but you didn't listen. Double or nothing?" He asked and Tig shook his head.

"No fucking way. You just reminded me why I don't play against Ari anymore. Do they make all you hunters go to hustling school or some shit?" Tig asked and Dean's eyes widened.

"Wait…you guys know about hunting?" He looked at me and Tig grinned as he chalked up a cue.

"Helped Ari with an aswang in Folsom. Other than her going missing it was pretty sweet." Tig laughed and Dean looked at me.

"Missing?" He raised his eyebrows and gave me a pointed look.

"I made the hunt personal. Took off on my own." He nodded and I walked to the other side of the pool table. Juice smacked my ass before he pulled me into his arms.

"Yeah, she didn't listen to orders. It could have been prevented if she woulda been a good Old Lady and did what she was told." I cringed at the look of rage in Dean's eyes. There was Juice making things worse again. It was kinda his thing.

"Speaking of which. Go get us some beers Ari, maybe some Jack for the fearless hunter." I saw Dean's face get blank and moved out of Juice's arms and put my hands on Dean's chest.

"No, not here, not on their turf." He continued to glare and I saw him clenching his jaw.

"What's wrong with the pretty boy?" Tig asked and Dean looked between Juice and Jax.

"You-" he pointed at Juice before he pointed at Jax, "and you. Outside now."

"What are you talking about?" Juice looked bewildered.

"Outside now..." His face was red, but his voice was quiet and Tig clapped.

"Time for the ring fella's. I got fifty on pretty boy." Tig threw his arm around Juice who looked lost.

"Let's go." Dean said softly and I could only watch as he was led out by Tig. Juice looked at me pleadingly and all I could do was shrug.

* * *

><p>I stood by the ring and bit my lip as a croweater helped Dean out of his many layers and Juice handed me his cut and t-shirt. Dean wouldn't be backing down for anything. He'd been slowly getting pissed off as the day went on and the "do as your told" comment sent him over the edge. One good thing would come of this. He'd fight Juice and Jax, "defend my honor" and then the ice would be broken. It was the only way Dean could process this I just felt bad about the beating Juice and Jax were about to receive.<p>

"If I fight him we'll be good?" Juice asked as he put his rings in my hand.

"I'm sorry, he's _defending my honor _baby. He doesn't like what I've become." I sighed and Juice's brow wrinkled.

"What have you become?" He asked and I sighed again.

"Weak…" I let it linger as Bobby shouted. Juice gave me a quick kiss before getting into the ring.

"I'm not going to go easy on you man." Juice said and Dean grinned.

"Good I'm not gonna go easy on you either." Bobby got out of the ring and Sack hit two lids together. Then it was on.

Dean let Juice get in the first couple of punches, just to give him that easy confidence. Once Juice had that Dean unleashed. Dean started with a kidney punch, then while Juice was recovering he hit him on the side of the jaw. Another jaw shot was followed by an upper cut and a solid right hook to the eye and that was it. I was actually quite proud that Juice made it as far as he did and proud that Dean showed some restraint.

"Jesus…" Clay said from beside me as Chibs helped Juice out of the ring while Sack helped Dean clean his knuckles. Chibs handed Juice off to me.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Juice asked and I had to smile.

"You've fought Sam, I thought you'd know better than to underestimate his brother who was older and had more training." He groaned and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his bolt while he sighed.

There was a chorused shout from the crowd and Juice lifted his head and watched the scene with me. Jax was waiting patiently for Dean to make his move. He knew the game; it was one of the strategies he used himself. They circled each other as the crowd jeered, wanting blood. Eventually, and true to his nature, Jax lunged and Dean side-stepped. With an almost graceful movement he grabbed Jax's arm and threw him into the ropes. This enraged Jax and he lunged again, only this time he was met with a flat palm under the jaw. This disoriented him and Dean dispatched him with an elbow to the side of the head and he went down. Dean was grinning and standing proud as a peacock in the ring as he looked down at me. I shook my head then winced as I looked at his hands. The stupid bastard should have wrapped up.

"Jesus..." Jax groaned as I touched his jaw. Dean's hit had caused some mild bruising but worse than that was the chunk that had been taken out of his cheek. I handed him an icepack and he gratefully put it to his cheek. I'd already taken care of Juice's injuries, his knuckles were a bit raw but he was fine, though he was going to have a bruised jaw and the beginnings of a black eye had sprouted up.

"I'm fine." Dean said and I just gave him a look as I took in his knuckles. I could tell he hadn't been in a real fight in a long while. He had split and bleeding knuckles on both hands and bruises on a couple of his fingers.

"I see that. Just promise me you'll wrap your hands next time." He nodded before he took a hit of the bottle of Jack that Jax offered him, then he handed it to Juice who took a hit too. As Juice took the hit Dean looked at him.

"You love her?" He asked Juice and Juice nodded.

"Have since day one." He gave me his smile.

"Die for her, kill for her?" Again Juice nodded. "Good, she needs that."

"Thanks bro." I smiled and Dean just nodded.

"Don't thank me yet. I still haven't knocked some sense into you." Juice tensed next to him and Dean smiled, "Least I know you aren't letting him hit you."

"If any of them hit me outside the ring they'd have a loaded revolver shoved up their ass." Jax chuckled and Dean nodded, satisfied.

* * *

><p>We got to the apartment a couple of hours later. Dean was three sheets and let me drive the Impala home while Juice rode behind us. With Juice's help we managed to get Dean in the apartment with minimal cursing and dropped him on the couch. He was out like a light so I removed his boots and with Juice's help got him out of his first few layers of shirts.<p>

"I'm gonna take a shower baby. Wanna join me?" Juice gave me a leer and I responded by kissing him gently.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to cover him up." Juice nodded before he gave me a smile.

"He really does love you. Soon enough he'll see how much we all love you too." I smiled at him sadly and nodded before he made his way to the bathroom.

I grabbed my blanket from my reading chair and covered Dean up. I couldn't believe he was back in my life. I also couldn't believe how he made me feel. Before he came driving into town I was content with my life and my place. I liked not having to fight to live every day, having people who would take care of me as I took care of them. Now I realized that I'd changed, changed in a way that went beyond adapting and I didn't like it and knew that Dean didn't like it. With a sigh I leaned down and kissed Dean's forehead, we'd have to have a long talk tomorrow…and I'd actually have to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew, Dean is hard to write… I was inspired by the great DJ Frost who reminded me that Ari is a tough cookie but she's becoming soft, maybe a little too soft. I'm sorry if my presentation of Dean is out of character I just wanted to present him as the overprotective, over-impulsive older brother. He and Ari have been best friends and pseudo siblings since they were really little and he views her as sort of his other half. Kind of the female side of the Dean coin. He knows what she's capable of and who she is as a hunter and a person. Seeing her as an Old Lady is a shock and everything he's doing is a combination of anger, disappointment and him trying to get her back to herself. I also want to let you guys know that Dean will be sticking around for a few chapters, he still has to meet Gemma and he won't leave until he's sure his Ari is back. I also plan on him easing up around the guys as he gets to know them as people, not just bikers. Again thank you DJ Frost because without your review I would have been debating and fighting myself trying to decide how I wanted to present this.


	4. Three To Tango

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Three to Tango**

"Can you hand me the ratchet, this bastard's loose?" Dean asked as he rolled out from under the Impala. I handed him the ratchet and he took it without a second glance. "You mind going under and seeing if there's anything else going on? You always catch stuff I miss."

"Umm, I'm not…" I wasn't "allowed" underneath a car anymore but I resisted telling him that.

"Jesus Christ Ari, do you wanna help or not?" He asked exasperated as he rolled back out.

"Ok, it's on secure right?" I asked and he nodded before he got up and left the creeper for me.

"You think I'd half-ass it? We're working on my baby." I grinned at him and got on the creeper before I rolled under to check out everything. It all looked good, but that was the least of my concerns. Just as I cleaned some grease away to get a better look at a section by the fuel line I heard the voice I dreaded.

"What the fuck? Get the hell out from under there!" I winced, there was Juice.

"She's doing something for me. Back the fuck off Mr. Mom." I rolled out from under the car and saw Juice and Dean facing off.

"No you back the fuck off. She's my old lady and the baby she's having is mine so I say what goes where she's concerned. Got that?" I looked between them, getting pissed. They both wanted me to do things their way.

"She's not one of your "girls", not some piece of ass that needs to be ordered around and controlled. She's strong, a lot stronger than any of you, and can handle her own shit. She doesn't need you." Dean took a step forward and Juice answered the challenge.

"You think she needs you?" Juice asked and the vein in Dean's neck started to pop.

"As much as I need her." Juice seemed to back off but then realized it would be a pussy move so he got in Dean's face and the two squared off. Shit, I thought they'd worked out that aggression in the ring.

"Ok, stop this shit! You both love me in different ways and both want what's best for me so stop this dick measuring." I went to get between them but Dean put up a hand.

"Stay out of this Ari." I raised my eyebrows and was about to speak when Juice turned to me.

"He wants to hash this out let him. I have some shit I want to say too." I looked between them. I'd just been fucking dismissed…fine, they didn't want me to join the fray I'd be gone. I stalked off across the lot to Stevie, flipped them both off and tore out of the lot toward one place I was always welcome. Cara Cara.

* * *

><p>"Hey is Luann busy?" I asked the mic guy as I entered the building and was given a noncommittal nod, either she was or wasn't but this guy wasn't interested enough to say anything. "Dude, I'm in no mood for this. Either get me Luann or I'll tear this fucking place apart looking for her. Don't test me."<p>

Something in my eyes must have given away my irritation because he grabbed one of the PAs, whispered something then sent him on his way. I stood waiting, getting pissed off when I heard the clacking of frantic heels before I came face to face with the woman I needed to see.

"What's wrong baby, something happen to the guys?" She took my arm and I shook my head.

"No I just found myself surrounded by too much macho shit this morning and needed to haul ass. I was hoping I could hide out here for a while." She simply smiled before she linked her arm with mine.

"No problem doll." She walked me to her office and I saw the little blond come out of the break room. As soon as her eyes met mine I sneered and she ducked back in. God I loved messing with that obnoxious little bint.

Luann and I sat and chatted for a while and I started to feel less like killing the two jackasses. I needed a woman like Lu in my life, she was strong and confident but didn't have that need to control like Gemma. She offered me advice that wasn't a veiled command and I appreciated it. As we discussed some problems she was having with the server, problems I could fix, one of her PAs knocked.

"What is it?" She asked in a tone that held a ton of authority but also some affection. She loved all her girls and boys.

"There's this guy at the door, he says he knows Ari's here and we better let him in or he'll beat all our asses. He's not a Son." I groaned and rubbed my eyes, great… Dean was here.

"It's Dean, my brother-in-law." I'd told her about Sam so she nodded and the guy went out to get him. Dean in a porn studio…this could be amusing. Pretty soon the PA was back with Dean in tow and Dean was looking at everything, taking it in and I had to laugh, it really was amusing.

"There's…naked….what? Ari?" His eyes were glazed and I had to smile, no matter how angry I was about things this was amusing.

"Dean, this is Luann Delaney, she runs this studio and is another old lady. Luann this is Dean, one of the most important men in my life." Luann smiled as she got up from her seat and held a hand out to Dean, in a debonair move he leaned down to kiss it rather than shake and Luann had to fan herself.

"Well now, have you ever done porn? I have the perfect set-up. You like chaps?" Dean looked floored for a minute by her forthrightness but soon smiled that patented Dean smile.

"I do like chaps ma'am but I'm not into my ass being front and center at every dirty movie place from here to New York." His grin was cocky and Luann smiled.

"You could have your pick of the girls. Hell Ima'd be happy to do you." He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Ima'd be happy to do anyone. You don't want her Dean, she's what we call a "high traffic area" makes the Jersey Turnpike look like a leisurely Sunday drive." Luann slapped my shoulder but still chuckled.

"Shut up Ariel, I take it you're here to see her right?" Luann asked as she pointed to me and Dean nodded, but still gave her that cocky grin

Yes, Ma'am. She took off when the brohawk and I started butting heads." She snorted at "brohawk" as she shook her head.

"I took off because you two were being assholes. If you wanna talk I'm all ears, just not here." He nodded but then his smile turned sly.

"Maybe you could give me a tour?" He asked hopefully and I rolled my eyes but nodded and Lu gave a brief nod to let me know it was ok for me to do so, so I walked to the door, took Dean's hand and led him to the magical land that was Cara Cara Studios.

_-Later-_

"This is the prep room where the performers get ready." I pointed around the room and Dean suddenly got a look of shock on his face.

"Is that Candy Hart?" He asked and I rolled my eyes…fucking Ima…

"Yes that's _Candy Hart_ but here we call her Ima and trust me when I say that you don't want _anything _she has to offer." He raised his eyebrows at me, he usually trusted my judgment but lately that wasn't the case.

"But she was in _Back Alley Threeway 4 _and _Cowgirls are Easy 1-5_." I raised an eyebrow and sighed, he knew his porn as well as he knew his exorcism techniques.

"Yes, yes she was. She's also a dirty skank who's going out of her way to ruin a loving relationship where a child is involved." His eyebrows knit together and I saw the beginnings of anger.

"Did Juice screw the slut?" As soon as he asked that I felt my heart swell. He may want to continually kick Juice's ass but he'd be damned if some skanky porn star was going to take him away from me.

"No, she's after Jax." I whispered and he looked less angry.

"I still wanna meet her." He looked less eager but determined. I knew he'd taken a liking to Jax and he had seen how Jax and Tara were together so that little bit of information didn't sit well with him.

"Ima! Come here girl!" I shouted and resisted the urge to pat my leg. She looked like she was going to ignore me, then she saw Dean and like the man-hungry bitch she was came over but kept a respectful distance from me.

"Do you need something?" She tried to be haughty but I curled my lip and she shrunk in on herself.

"Ima, this is Dean. He's my brother and a big fan. He's seen your whole filmography." She looked proud of that and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Which one's your favorite? I just finished a little bit of girl on girl shit for the site, Brenda and I could give you a free show." She smiled and Dean looked torn. He looked over at me, helpless but I just shrugged.

"It's your call but don't forget what she is." At this her eyes flashed at me and I was ready for whatever she was going to dish out.

"What am I _Ari_? Hmm? I am a strong, independent woman who makes my own money, more money in one hour than you see in a fucking month." She smirked and I smiled as I shook my head.

"Yes you make a lot of money, and I congratulate you on your fiscal sense. My disdain has nothing to do with your career choice. Has it escaped your notice that I go to breakfast with Lyla whenever our schedules sync? No, nothing to do with your career." I took a breath I loved this part. "I don't like you Ima, I'll never like you and that's because you're just the worst sort of woman. You'll sell out "friends" to make a quick buck and you're doing your damndest to break up a strong functioning relationship for what reason? Is it to boost your ego, to land the "big dog"? I'd laugh if you weren't so vicious in your pursuit, using Jax's "Prince Valiant" personality against him. I don't claim to know what Jax is thinking or doing but I do know that he loves Tara but love is something you can't comprehend, you're too used to using people. Tell me something Ima and be honest, do you want a crow or do you just wanna be queen?"

She looked frightened for a second but then looked at Dean and when my eyes slid to him I saw that he was taking in everything she did and said.

"I want nothing, you're just being ridiculous." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Good answer because that's exactly what you'll get, nothing. You're nothing more than a walking talking pussy and that's how the guys see you too. You'll never have what I have, a good man and a Club at your back, willing to die to protect you. You'll never have a family like I have with Juice or the mark that tells the world you're his. Chances are you'll either end up a trophy wife somewhere like Tuscaloosa or some redneck haven or you'll wind up alone, desperately trying to cling to what you are now because I'll tell you this, you don't have the brains, determination or savvy to be the next Jenna Jameson. Hell you'll never even be good enough to lick her boots." I laughed and her hand went up to slap me but Dean grabbed it.

"Easy there cowgirl, you don't wanna be hittin' her. You need that face to earn your living and we both know Ari will fuck you up." He gently pushed her away and she started to stalk off before he stopped her. "Hey Candy!"

"What?" She asked and I could see tears in her eyes but I couldn't be bothered to care.

"My favorite movie of yours is _Candy Man in Candy's Land_ great dialogue in that one." That actually made her smile a bit before she walked off. "She really doesn't like you."

"Good, have enough on my plate without Little Miss Blowjob on my ass." I cracked my neck and he chuckled.

"Damn, I forgot how vicious you can be when you don't like someone. I'm hungry, let's get breakfast, then head back to the garage. I have business to settle." I rolled my eyes but agreed I was hungry too and Gabe needed some sustenance, but a thought made me smile.

"Are you my old man now?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm your big brother and I haven't eaten in about two hours." He did look hungry.

"Fair enough, I'm seriously craving some _huevos rancheros_." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we left the studio. Before we went out I took a quick look around, I may have just found a Club business I could work in that wouldn't piss Clay or Juice off and the thought made me smile.

* * *

><p>After we'd had our breakfast we went back to TM and I sighed, the bikes were gone, something else had went down while we were away, one good thing about it though was the fact that Juice and Dean wouldn't be fighting for a while. While the bikes were gone there was an addition to the lot that had me suck in a breath. Gemma's new Escalade was there. Well, Dean would have to meet her sooner or later.<p>

"Come on." I slapped his arm and he took in the set of shoulder and just followed. I took a deep breath and walked into the office. Once I walked in with Dean trailing behind the red flags went up, Gemma was sitting at the desk with a benign smile on her face.

"Haven't seen you for four days darlin' hope there's a good reason." Immediately I felt like scum. I was supposed to be there for her but instead I was with Dean, trying to help him navigate through the world of SAMCRO.

"I'm sorry about that Gem. Before we continue, Gemma this is Dean and Dean this is Gemma. She's Clay's old lady and Jax's mom." She didn't get up from her seat but merely extended a hand and he kissed it like he had kissed Luann's earlier.

"Such a gentleman, he looks pretty good for going to hell and back." Dean simply smiled, he was well aware of the fact that SAMCRO knew about hunting and what he had been through.

"I had to come back I couldn't leave her and Sammy alone for a minute." His grin turned flirty. "I'd say you're looking pretty good yourself there...Gemma..."

It was out before I could stop him. Fuck he'd just hit on the National Charter Pres' wife, there would be repercussions. As I was about to usher him out Gemma started laughing and gestured for him to sit and grabbed my hand.

"Why didn't you go for this one?" I simply shook my head and she resumed laughing before she gestured for me to sit next to Dean. We sat there for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Clay says your like a mad dog when it comes to protecting our Ari." She lit a cigarette and Dean's eyebrows shot up at the utterance of "our" I'd told him repeatedly that I was SAMCRO now and he just had to accept it.

"She's my family and family's the only thing that matters." I smiled, he and Gemma were on the same page with that one.

"Smart boy, but I guess with your upbringing you were taught that early. If you're so protective of Ari, how come you let Sam treat her like trash for so long?" I closed my eyes, they were supposed to get to know each other, not bring up painful shit.

"No offense Ma'am but you didn't see them. You don't know my brother like he was. Yeah he's been kind of a tool lately but there was a time when Ari was his world. Her safety was his number one concern. I'm not saying he was perfect and that he didn't fuck up, but he loved Ari. I don't know what's happening with him now, but you can be sure that when he's back to himself he'll set out to make this right." I gaped at him, not only did he just admit to feeling something off about Sam, to a complete stranger no less, but he pretty much said Sam would come for me. I looked over and the smile on Gemma's face had been replaced by her crooked smirk.

"Make what right darlin'? She's an old lady now, tied to one of my boys. You think she'd leave Juice if your brother _got back to himself _again?" She asked and Dean chuckled.

"No Ma'am, Ari's loyal and she loves brohawk." Gemma raised her eyebrows and he amended. "Juice, she loves him and there's no way she's raising that baby without a father. No matter how I feel about how he treats her I can't help but admit that he does love her. One look at that dopey face and it's plain to see. I just want you to know that he's not the only one who looked at her like that."

"Fair enough but Sam's an asshole." She said in a voice that brooked no argument and Dean's face screwed up in almost confusion.

"I get that he was kind of a dick, but why do you hate Sammy so much?" Dean asked and I let out a breath.

"Simple darlin', he hurt my family." She let the meaning sink in and Dean just nodded.

"Just remember that he's my family...some of the last I got." Gemma nodded, they were of an accord, the Sam discussion was now over.

"You gonna be in town tomorrow night?" She asked and I furrowed my brow, there was nothing big coming up. Why'd she need to know?

"I'm going to be here for a couple more days. I still need to knock some sense into Ari." He grinned and Gemma's smirk even turned into a guarded smile. She knew how siblings interacted.

"Good, we're having a dinner tomorrow night, nothing fancy but I want you there. It'll be here at the Clubhouse." Ah, I got it. It was like a family dinner, but since she didn't trust him as much as actual family it was going to be slightly different.

"Thank you Ma'am, I'll be here." Her guarded smile turned predatory.

"I had no doubt of it. Now out of the office, I have work to do." I got up and kissed her cheek while Dean took her hand again but merely shook it this time, then we went outside where I let out a breath I'd been holding the whole meeting.

"That went well." Dean smirked and I glared.

"Come on and help me tape my knuckles...I feel like hitting something." I rolled my shoulder and went with determined strides to the garage. I needed to get this tension out.

_-Later-_

"What's got you so pissed off?" Dean asked as I landed a couple of quick jabs to the bag. I was pregnant and supposed to take it easy so my concession was to only do quick jabs with the occasional right or left hook.

"You, Juice, me...everything." I jabbed a few more times before I stopped and looked at him, "What's your problem with me Dean. Seriously, why can't you understand that I'm happy. Yes, I admit things have changed and I have to try to get back to a semblance of what I was, but my life is good."

"I get that Ari, I do. I just don't like seeing you as a little lap dog." I was about to speak before he stopped me with a look. "They tell you to jump and you jump, they tell you to fetch and you fetch. You're a goddamn Messenger Ari, you helped stop the Apocalypse and here you are taking orders. You're so much better."

I snorted as I unwrapped my knuckles. The fight was gone and I just wanted to talk now.

"Dean, Babe, Honey Pie...All I've ever done is take orders. From Dad, from John...from you... I'm a good little soldier, so that's not the problem and you know it. Tell me, why can't you handle me living the life I am now?" I asked and he sighed.

"When you followed out orders it was to stay alive, we were in the field. We didn't ask you to get us beer, dish us up food, work in a damn office. You were one of the guys, you fought with us, hunted with us, killed with us, drank with us and hell, you had as many women as I did." I chuckled, "What?"

"More, so many more dude." He rolled his eyes before he continued.

"Whatever, the point is you're my equal Ari and seeing you reduced to a fucking _serving wench _kills me. I know you're one of their "old ladies" but that doesn't mean that you're their lap dog. I've seen the way they treat you, the way they look at you. If you said "no" once in a while it wouldn't be a criminal offense. I guess I'm saying that this isn't all their fault, as much as I'd like to blame those biker bastards it's not all on them, you need to remember how to push back Ari." As soon as he said it I felt tears in my eyes. How the fuck did he know me so well?

"I'm so scared Dean. These women, they're used and brushed aside and I'm scared that if I don't do everything they say, right when they say it or if I step a toe too far out of line that I'll lose them and Dean...this is the most secure family I've ever had. It's not even Juice. Hell I know that boy would turn the world on its head for me. There's nothing I could do to turn him away...but the Club? I don't want Clay to think I'm unreliable or can't be trusted. I don't want Gemma to think she's put her trust in the wrong person. I'm so fucking scared Dean...so fucking scared." I had started to cry in earnest and Dean, as awkward as he was with emotional shit came up to me and folded me in his arms.

"Have you told Juice this, or your friend Tara? Gemma? Naw, you wouldn't tell her you're pretty much afraid of her. Talk to them when you can they'll tell you what I did. You don't have to be a doormat to be a part of this world. Hell if Gemma's any indication smart, strong bitches are what the best old ladies are." That made me smile, he did have a point. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tightly just as a rumble of bikes approached. I took a deep breath and moved away

"Thank you." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"You can thank me by being Ari again. Start by telling Juicy that you're working in the porn studio." My eyes widened and he smiled, "Did you think I missed that look?"

"Fine smartass. Go have a beer with Jax, I'll stop Juice." He nodded before he leaned down to kiss my head then he left the garage as I followed behind. Juice stopped when he saw me, a look of concern on his face before he looked at Dean who did a head jerk before he caught up with Jax at the door.

"You ok baby?" Juice asked as he came up to me and wiped some of the moisture from my cheeks.

"I need to talk to you about something baby. Wanna join me in the back garage for a few?" I asked and he nodded before he took my hand and walked with me to the empty garage. Once we got in there I grabbed astool and he joined me.

"Are you ok baby, is the baby ok?" His voice was concerned to the point of almost panicking.

"I'm fine, but I just had a very emotionally loaded conversation with Dean. He said some things that I need to address with you." He looked relieved for a second before he looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He took my hand and kissed it gently before he held it between both of his, it was so intimate, so comforting that I felt myself smile at this man, the man that I loved.

"I need you to understand something Carlos. As much as I love you and want you to be with me forever I'm fed up with you constantly babying me and telling me I can't do things I'm perfectly capable of. I know that it's because you want to protect me but I need you to understand that I've been hunting, fighting and fixing shit my whole life, I know what I'm capable of. I know what my body's limits are. If I want to fix a car, I'm going to. If I want to help with a hunt I will. Don't get me wrong I do love you and I love this baby but I can't be scared anymore. I need to stand up for myself here. I need to push back and stop being a pushover." He kept my hand with his but there was a definite tenseness in his hands. "What is it?"

"I know you're capable baby, I trust you and trust your abilities but I've already lost one woman and one baby because she did too much, I can't lose you too. That would fuck me up too much to recover from it." I gasped, he'd never told me about anything like that happening. "No baby I haven't told you about Angie. She was serving with me during my tour of duty. She was a mouthy, tough, little Italian chick from Jersey. Until I met you she was the toughest chick I ever knew and I fell hard for her. There must be something about me with tough chicks because she fell too and we had a relationship under the CO's nose. We were closing in on the end of our tour when she found out she was pregnant, government issue condoms are shit, and she decided that once our tour was done we'd get out and run a computer repair shop in Newark. I was all for it, her uncle had connections and could get us a space and I wouldn't have to deal with Army shit anymore. We'd start a real family."

He choked up and I caressed his face. He removed his hands from mine and pressed my hand to his cheek before he entwined our fingers and continued the story.

"One of our missions was using the sonar feeds to find landmines and disable them. I didn't want her to do it, but she didn't want her condition broadcast to the CO so she insisted on doing the mission and I let her...the sonar had missed an active landmine..but Angie's boot found it..." He started to tear up and I unwound our fingers and held him to me as he continued. "There was barely enough left of her to fill a box. I went crazy after that and they agreed to honorably discharge me as long as I got help. Once I got my walking papers I took off and moved from place to place until I got here. Now I have a family and I have you and I don't wanna lose either."

"Oh baby..." I kissed him and he kissed back hungrily. He needed comfort and I needed to give it to him. Once it broke he ran his hand under my hairline and held me in place.

"I love you and I love our son, that's why I don't want you under the car, around fumes, doing dangerous shit because I may have survived losing Angie but I know I'll never survive losing you. You're it for me baby, you're the reason I get up in the morning. Yeah the Club matters and I'll be a Son until I die but you're my heart baby, it beats for you and our son." Tears started to pour from my eyes and I had to kiss him again but he broke it this time. "Losing you would kill me."

"Baby, I'm so sorry about Angie, so sorry you had that loss but you have to remember that I'm not her. I've been doing this stuff since I was three. I know what I can do, what I can't and I'm not afraid to ask for help. I promise never to go it alone. Do you trust me baby?" I asked as I ran my fingertips over his jaw.

"It doesn't matter if I trust you, but I will let you try this. Do you want to go back to the garage?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I want to go to Cara Cara. Lu needs a tech person on staff and having an extra gun on hand wouldn't be a bad thing. What do you say baby?" He let out a breath and gave me a small watery smile.

"I say talk to Clay but you have my support. I'd rather have you at a server, than under a car and you're a good bodyguard." He took a couple of deep breaths before his brow furrowed and he looked at me. "Are you happy? I mean does being with me make you happy."

"I'm happy baby but I'm sick of being scared all the time, scared that I'm not good enough., scared that one toe out of line will get me kicked out of this world. I can't lose you baby and I can't lose the Club." I put my head down and Juice crushed me in a hug.

"Oh baby, you'll never lose me. I'll be with you no matter what and the Club? You're loyal, you're honest and you're a ride or die bitch. You're everything an old lady should be. Don't be scared baby, it would take a hell of a lot for the Club to turn on you and I know you aren't capable of that." I held him tight and breathed in his scent. I needed it.

"I love you." I whispered and he broke the embrace to kiss me gently before he put our foreheads together.

"I love you too. Let's go to the Clubhouse, I have a feeling Dean's hustling Tig again. He never did learn his lesson." I laughed and got up, taking the hand Juice offered. we walked into the Clubhouse and Juice was right to an extent, Dean was hustling, only it wasn't Tig. Jax was standing with a pool cue in his hand looking pissed while Dean did a move and sunk all the stripes on the table. Dean looked up and grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. Here was my past and my future blended together. Now I just had to find a way to keep it like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> So sorry for the delay in posting. My muse was not letting this story come to the fore for a long time but she's back. The next chapter will be the last Dean chapter :( Don't worry though he's far from done with Ari. I think Bobby may make an appearance later but time will tell. As always I hope Dean wasn't too out of character. I know he's not the talking type but I have a feeling that with Ari he made an exception, she was like a shrink to him. As always thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

It pains me to write this but I think it must be done. I've lost a lot of interest in my fanfiction endeavors and have just stopped writing certain pairings and storylines. I don't feel like I could do that stories justice anymore and have changed as a person and an author since I started them. Some of my title are going to be deleted and others ended where they are. If you would like to know where I was going with the story, PM me or put your request in a review. I apologize for this and truly regret starting stories that I could not finish.

Titles that I will go back to at a later date will be marked "HIATUS" in the summary and those that are finished will be labeled "CONCLUDED". Again I apologize but I feel that this is only right since the passion for these stories is gone and it feels gross to just string yu along. Thank you for your readership, reviews and encouragement. It still means so much to me.

-MelanthiaChase


End file.
